


Vol I: The Diasporan Commonwealth

by SuperliminalRain



Series: Explorer's Atlas For Superliminal Travel [1]
Category: Superluminal Vagrant Twin - C.E.J. Pacian (interactive fiction)
Genre: Science Fiction, WIP, nonfiction for a fictional setting, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperliminalRain/pseuds/SuperliminalRain
Summary: Your Guide to the worlds of the Disaporan Commonwealth. Volume 1 of 6.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> While this work is intended to be canon compliant, some information about the Spaceways presented herein are merely my own interpretation of non-explicit information (or even straight up wild speculation). 
> 
> While anyone who would like to create their own SVT fanwork is welcome to remix or otherwise create work derived from my personal take on C.E.J Pacian's work, I would like to make it clear my work is not an entirely accurate or canonical description of the work on which it is based.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1A: A brief introduction to the Diasporan Commonwealth
> 
> 1B: Regulations Applicable to all Commonwealth worlds

Section 1A

* * *

 

 

Seven worlds make up the Diasporan Commwealth: Pearl, Storm, Khamsin, Cygnet, Nereus, Skadi and Autark.

* * *

Section 1B

* * *

Entrance Requirements: The Diasporan Commonwealth does not issue Visas, and thus all Commonwealth worlds have open borders.

Even the home of the Commonwealth's Military, [**Storm**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896027/chapters/39691683) grants civilians passage to the surface without requiring documentation.

However, there are sensitive locations within Commonwealth worlds cannot be accessed without prior authorization, e.g [**Skadi's**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896027/chapters/39691734) Research Facilities.

Inspections: Every Commonwealth World has the right to demand Vessels submit to inspections before entry and departure. We recommend checking each world's current policy for inspections before travel. 

 

 

 


	2. Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl: Jewel of the Diasporan Commonwealth

**Entrance Requirements:** None

 **Atmosphere:** Air, Breathability 95% (Human Standards)

 **Classification:** Moon (In Orbit around a Gas Giant)

 **Inhabitants:** Human, Cybord, Shellskin

 **Commerce:** Haulage (through  Commonwealth Courier Co.)

 **Description:** The "Jewel of the Diasporan Commonwealth" is known for it's it's blue seas (composed of saline water) and verdant landmasses.   
  



	3. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about storm wip

about storm wip


	4. Khamsin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about Khamsin wip

about Khamsin wip


	5. Cygnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnet: the Commonwealth world that fuels all others

**Entrance Requirements:** None

 **Atmosphere:** None

 **Classification:** Planetoid

 **Inhabitants:** Shellskins, Humans

 **Industry:** Deuterium Mining, Shipping

 **Ecology:** No known native non-bacterial organisms.

* * *

From orbit, the Surface of Cygnet appears scarred and shining from the many heavily illuminated highways which cross its surface.

Cygnet is an industrial planet. it's two (2) major industries are Deuterium mining and Haulage. The majority of all fuel produced in Cygnet is exported, still 99.9% of Fuel sold in the Commonwealth comes from Cygnet.

Other businesses on Cygnet are small and privately owned, most by the few Humans who calls Cygnet home. Shellskins makeup the majority of Cygnet's population.

The surface of Cygnet is grey, as are it's many warehouses. While most homes in Cygnet resemble a scaled-down, single-story warehouse, residents paint their houses with bright colors and decorative murals.

Neon colors and geometric, asymmetrical patterns are commons and considered by many to be the defining style of Cygnet. Cygnetian Shellskins often wear similar patterns. On the flipside, humans rarely express themselves through fashion, as they are confined to space suits most of the time.


	6. Nereus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about nereus wip

about nereus wip


	7. Skadi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skadi: Underwater City on a Frozen moon

Skadi WIP


	8. Autark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Autark Wip

About Autark Wip


End file.
